Puddings chibi clone
by cartaio melezono
Summary: wahahahahaha! Pudding finds some wierd happenings in the bedroom...oh and she clones herself and takes over japan...pretty noraml day! REVIEW PLEASE


It was a boring old day in tokyo. Pudding was in the cafe waitressing as always.

She looked at the clock. Time for her break!

She went to the restroom and sliped off her waitress uniform and pulled on her normal outfit.

Soon she was running all over town. Performing, dancing and breathing fire ofcourse!

But in the middle of one of her performanced kishu appered!

"Kishu! What do you want with pudding-chan?" she yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you little pudding-chan! I want to show you my new toy!" Kishu said wth an evil smirk.

Pudding beamed at the sound of the word toy. "Show me toy, Pudding want to see new toy!" She yelled. She jumped up and grabbed kishus leg.

"Agh!" He yelled in suprise. "ok, ok. Just hold on tight!" Kishu said annoyed.

he flew up to an island that was floating in the sky. "My new toy is in here." He said pointing to a large house. "Yay!" pudding yelled as she starte running in. Kishu teloported into the house.

Pudding wandered around. Enjoying the large scenery. Soon she came to a large hallway with one door at the end of it.

She heard banging and grunting from inside the room.

Thinking that someone was hurt she ran to the door and burst in. What she saw amazed her.

Pia and Lettuce-chan were rolling around on top of eachother. Pudding saw toungs flying here and there, hands grabbing everywhere! She stared in amazment. Then looked to her right.

There was a large machine in the corner. She steped away from the two and examined the machine. It had buttons and flashing lights. A door opened and she steped in. She felt shocks all through-out her body.

she stumbled out of the machine.

Then she looked back at pia and lettuce. They werent doing anything, just staring behind her. She looked back. There were a million chibis..Of her!

"What happend Lettuce!" She yelled. "I don't know! Call someone!" She yelled back.

"pudding-chan will!" She grabbed the phone on the bedside table and looked behind her. The chibi clones were doning the exact same thing!

She lifted her hand up. The chibis did the same. 'Hmm...' she thought, 'Pudding-chan could have fun with these!' "Na-no-dah!" She yelled. "Na-no-dah!" Yelled the

chibis. She ran out of the room and so did the chibis.

What pudding didnt know was that the machine was kishus new toy!

Pudding ran through-out the town with an army general hat that came partly over her eyes. The chibis crushed anyone that was unfortunate enough to cross there path. The chibis had soon formed a wave.

Back at Ichigos home she was doing some homework. The tv was on behind her and she heard something intresting.

"Breaking news. Downtown is a wreck! What has made this mess is astounding! Heres a clip of what is going on." The newsreporter said.

A little clip rolled. It was of Pudding! There were a million chibis behind her! 'are those...clones?!' Ichigo thought. She ran to down town as fast as she could. There was a wave! 'But how could water have gotten into town?' she thought.

Then she looked closer and relized that it was the chibis!

"Puddin-chan!" Ichigo yelled.

Pudding ran around the waves of chibis.

"Ichigo! Look at all of puddings friends!" She yelled. They trampeld over ichigo.

"Ichigo? Ichigo?" Pudding yelled not knowing that her new 'friends' had crushed her.

"Oh well. I'll see her later." she thought aloud.

Lettuce, minto, Zakuro, and berry rushed into the scene. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Berry yelled. "Pudding has new friends!" Pudding yelled.

Pia ran in with no shirt. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled. "Hem, hem, Pia, you were suposed to put a shirt on!" Lettuce said. "I di- Oh fuck." he said relizing her had no shirt.

"Quick weve gotta get this under control!" Berry yelled.

THIS SCENE HAS BEEN CUT OUT OF THE STORY DUE TO TO MUCH GRABBING SCREAMING KICKING PUNCHING LICKING AND SOME FUCKING.

The town was left with a million dead chibis. Everyone was panting.

"That...was...AWSOME!" Pudding yelled.

"CAN WE DO IT AGAIN?"


End file.
